


Trying to move on

by Robron



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-24 12:55:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6154376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robron/pseuds/Robron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Robert left clear that he wasn't going to stop marrying Chrissie for Aaron, Aaron tried to find someone else. Would Robert let him? Would he finally leave Chrissie for Aaron? Would Aaron ever forgive Robert for the awful things he has said to him? Would Robert be brave enough to tell everyone how he really feels like?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It's enough

'This, us. It isn't real' —Robert said.

His words hurt Aaron really badly. They were playing over and over again in his head. How could he be in love with someone like Robert? Robert didn't deserve anybody's love. That manipulating bastard. Aaron decided that it was enough.

Aaron spent a few weeks trying to find himself again. Robert finally got married and Katy was out of his way, she didn't die because Aaron was out of the picture. Katie realized that no one can win with people like Robert. So did Aaron. Robert tried to show up around Aaron but he made a really good job avoiding Robert.

One night, Aaron decided that it was enough of feeling sorry for himself. After work, he took the car and went to Leeds for a good Friday night.

He was drinking a pint in Bar West when a handsome lad got near him.

'You alright?' —asked the good looking guy. Aaron noticed a little cockyness in the lad's voice. After a few drinks, Aaron got to know him better. It results that the lad was a posh business man. His behavior was so similar to Robert's. Aaron fancied him, so did the lad. Aaron invited him to go for a drink the next day in Diane's pub. They ended up the night with a kiss and Aaron's smile.

The day after, Matt was at time in Diane's pub. Aaron showed up looking good as always.

'I thought you weren't going to show up' —said Aaron joking.

'I wouldn't let an opportunity with a lad like you go, would I?' —said Matt flittering.

They both ordered a pint and started talking and having fun. After a while, Matt went to the bathroom for a second. Meanwhile, Aaron went to the bar to talk with his mum. Robert showed up and saw Aaron. Robert went quickly at his side and said angry:

'Where the hell have you been? I've been looking for you for ages' —Aaron didn't like the way Robert talked to him.

'Why? I don't have anything to talk with you, do I?' —said Aaron angry.

'I needed to talk to you about the scrapyard. I want to see those accounts as soon as possible' —said Robert threatening Aaron.

'Why don't you discuss that with Adam? I'm bussy right now. And it's my free day' —said Aaron angry, then he went to sit where he was with Matt. Matt didn't get off the bathroom yet.

'Didn't you hear me, Aaron? I want to see those accounts, now!' —said Robert getting near to Aaron's table, getting really annoying. Chas was looking suspicious an upset Robert from behind the bar.

'Can't you just shut up?!' —said Aaron really angry.

'What's going on in here? Aaron, is he bottering you?' —asked Matt that just got off the bathroom. Robert looked at him confused and then tried to look Aaron's eyes, but Aaron was avoiding him.


	2. New start

'Excuse me, who are you again?' —said Robert like Matt wasn't a threat to him.

'Robert, please. Just go' —said Aaron ashamed of Robert's behavior.

'Fine, if that's what you want' —said Robert angry, then he left the bar. Matt waited Robert to go to start talking with Aaron.

'So, who was him?' —asked Matt to a distracted Aaron.

'Oh, ehrm..., no one. He was just an idiot that lent me some money to start my own business. Anyways, we're not here to talk about him' —said Aaron changing the topic. Aaron presented Matt to his mum, she was really pleased to meet him.

After Matt left, Chas was looking at Aaron with a really huge smile.

'So, it's official then?' —said Chas.

'We were just having a drink' —said Aaron a little upset with his mum insistence.

'That's what you say' —said a happy Chas before attending a client.

Aaron recieved a text message from Matt.

'i had a great time with u, can't wait for our next date ;)'

Aaron made a smile, was he really falling in love with someone else? He and Adam meet after to have a drink.

'Are you been serious, mate? Do you want to marry Vic?' —asked Aaron.

'Yes, I do. I can't wait for been official. I love her so much, mate' —said Adam really happy.

'I'm happy for you' —said Aaron with a smile.

'And what about you, mate? Chas says that you were with someone today, is it serious? —said Adam. Aaron made a tired face for his mum telling everyone.

'We were just having a drink, mate, I swear' —said Aaron. 'But it might be serious' —said he finally. Adam huged Aaron with a really huge smile been happy for his mate.


	3. Falling again

Aaron woke up thinking about starting a new relationship with Matt. He finally found someone that he could be with, properly. It was already Monday and he had to go to the scrapyard to work on his own business. He had breakfast and left the house. In the scrapyard, he could see Robert inside the office looking some papers. Aaron walked in as quickly as he could. He was upset with Robert being there.

'What are you doing here?' —said Aaron, smashing the door.

'Nice to see you too' —said Robert, sarcasticly.

'Answer me' —said Aaron upset.

'I'm just seing some paperwork, I need to make sure that everything's fine. Is that a problem?' —answered Robert.

'Just get off before I make ya' —said Aaron looking at Robert with anger.

'I'd like to see that' —said Robert smiling looking at Aaron. Aaron got near Robert to try to take him off. But Robert was smiling at Aaron's face, like it was exactly what he wanted. When Aaron was near enough Robert said exactly what Aaron didn't want to hear.

'I've missed you, you know?' —said Robert taking Aaron's hand. Aaron took his hand away quickly.

'I thought I didn't mean anything to you. After all, you told me that what we had wasn't real, remember?' —said Aaron hurt, getting away from Robert, avoiding visual contact.

'You know it wasn't true' —said Robert getting near to Aaron, standing up from his seat.

'Aaron, please. Talk to me' —said Robert taking Aaron from behind. Aaron pushed Robert away, he was really upset for Robert being like this always.

'I'm not intersted in you anymore, do you understand me? I know you already have a perfect life and I'm not in it' —said Aaron.

'That's not fear' —said Robert.

'What's not fair?' —said Aaron confused and angry.

'Just because I'm married doesn't mean I don't wanna be with you' —said Robert quiet.

'You are' —said Aaron looking at Robert. He couldn't handle Robert anymore.

'Aaron' —said Robert, trying to take Aaron's hand again.

'Don't touch me' —said Aaron getting Robert's hand away. Robert didn't stop getting near to Aaron.

'I said it's enough' —said Aaron a little less angry now that he was feeling Robert's breath near him.

'I said it's enough!' —said Aaron yelling. Pushing away Robert as far as he could. Robert changed his face, now he was angry. Robert pushed Aaron against the wall looking at him with a really angry face. Aaron didn't know what to do. Feeling Robert so near to him. Robert was still looking at Aaron's eyes with his angry face.

'Robert... please, don't' —said Aaron begging. Robert didn't hear Aaron's peticion. He started kissing Aaron with all the passion he had inside him. And Aaron finally let him. They knew how much they wanted each other, no matter what.

 


	4. Only love can hurt like this

After Aaron and Robert had sex in the scrapyard's office, Aaron didn't know why Adam hasn't showed up yet.

'It's strange. Adam was supposed to be here ages ago' —said Aaron, looking at Robert who was still there. Rob still was in his underwear.

'I know, I handled that. I wanted us to be alone' —said Robert getting near Aaron.

'You are? Where is he?' —asked Aaron.

'Let's say that he had to go to Leeds and he won't be here until later —said Robert proud of himself.

'But Adam and I have work to do, Robert. Why are you still in here?' —asked Aaron putting his jacket on.

'Because I want to be with you' —said Robert getting dressed.

'Yeah, sure' —said Aaron laughing.

'You don't believe me?' —said Robert smiling at Aaron.

'Prove it then' —said Aaron getting near Robert, putting his jacket away again. Robert also got his t-shirt off again but a text message interrupted them. Robert took a look to his cellphone and it was it.

'I've gotta go' —said Robert quickly, putting his t-shirt on.

'What? Why?' —asked Aaron.

'Family stuff' —said Robert getting off the office. He left the scrapyard in his black Austin, Chrissie's wedding present. Aaron felt angry again, he wanted Robert just to himself, but Chrissie was always in the middle. He was tired of being the second best opcion. He decided to make Robert choose between he and Chrissie. He already knew what Robert was going to say, but he couldn't handle anymore.

Few days later, Aaron was drinking a pint in the pub. Robert got in and got near to Aaron.

'Are you all right?' —asked Robert with his always-smile. He sat at Aaron's side, so he could tell him things in low voice.

'Hey, I've booked us a hotel room. Tonight at 7:00?' —said Robert to Aaron's ears, making sure that they didn't look suspicious.

'I'll see, mate' —said Aaron finishing his pint. Getting into the flat. Later, Aaron recieved a text from Robert.

'pls don't let me down. i'll pick you up' —Aaron knew was he was getting into. He decided that one last good bye wasn't gonna hurt anyone.

Robert finally showed up and picked Aaron up. They went to this hotel were they had a great time. Aaron was happy to have Robert the whole night. It made him feel secure, protected. What Robert didn't know was that in the morning a good-bye conversation was wating for him. Robert waked up and saw Aaron in the edge of the bed, drinking a caffee.

'Good morning, handsome' —said Robert. Getting near to Aaron so he could kiss his neck.

'Hey' —said Aaron without emotions.

'Someone woke up grumpy this morning' —said Robert smiling huging Aaron from behind. Aaron turned around so he could see Robert's face. He was so handsome, but Aaron needed to do this.

'Robert, we need to talk' —said Aaron, getting serious.

'Well, I'm all yours' —said Robert hearing.

'You know this is hard for me, Rob' —said Aaron getting sad.

'What is?' —said Robert confused.

'I can't live just sneaking around. I want you, Robert, a lot. But I can't do this anymore' —said Aaron, Robert got sad.

'What are you saying?' —asked Robert.

'You have to decide, Robert. Chrissie or me, you can't have both' —said Aaron looking at Robert.

'Please don't do this' —said Robert.

'You aren't going to left Chrissie for me, are you?' —said Aaron almost angry.

'I love her' —said Robert, obviously lying, but he couldn't accept that he loved Aaron more than anyone.

'No, Robert. If you'd love her you wouldn't be with me right now' —said Aaron.

'But this is nothing, Aaron. You know that' —said Robert hurting Aaron.

'Fine, you've decided then' —said Aaron angry, getting dressed as far as he could.

'Please, Aaron, don't do this' —said Robert. He tried to convince Aaron, but Aaron didn't listen. He went home almost crying, it was almost sure that they were over. Robert has choosed Chrissie, as Aaron thought he would. He was depressed and angry. He was tired of hiding his feelings.

In Home Farm, Robert was angry as well. He couldn't stop thinking about Aaron. He wanted to be with him. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't hear was Chrissie was saying.

'Rob, are you even here?' —asked Chrissie when she noticed that Robert wasn't hearing a word she was saying.

'Yeah, sorry. What were you saying?' —asked Robert getting back to reality.

'Me, dad, Lachlan and you, family trip for a week?' —asked Chrissie.

'Oh, yeah. Sure, when?' —asked Robert.

'Next week, we were just gonna book the hotels and everything' —said Chrissie happy.

'Of course, I'd love that' —said Robert lying, making a fake smile. Chrissie answered with a kiss. Chrissie was getting near to Lawrence, who was in the laptop looking the tickets and reservations for the four of them.

'Actually, you know what?' —said Robert, caughting Chrissie's and Lawrence atention.

'Yeah, love?' —said Chrissie.

'Why don't you go alone, the three of you?' —said Robert, making Chrissie angry.

'What?' —she said.

'Yeah, I mean. I'd love to go but, you haven't got some proper family time since I've arrived. And I know things haven't been perfect between you in this time, so I think it'd be a great idea if you could work things out. Without me getting my nose on it, don't you think? And someone has to take a look to this place, anyways' —said Robert totally convincing Chrissie and Lawrence.

'Well, it's not a bad idea' —said Lawrence, looking at Chrissie.

'Would you do that for us?' —asked Chrissie overwhelmed. She was so happy with Robert's action.

'Of course I'd do it for you. I love you' —said Robert getting near to Chrissie so he could kiss her. That was it, Robert had the place for a week. He was thinking about spending the week with one person. Just one. When Lawrence, Chrissie and Lachlan left the house, Robert called Aaron inmediately. Aaron didn't answer the phone. Robert knew he upset Aaron the day before, but he wanted to put things right. He went to the scrapyard but Aaron wasn't there. Then he took a look in the pub, but Aaron wasn't there either. He was constantly ringing Aaron but he wasn't picking up his cellphone. He asked a lot of people if they've seen Aaron, but no one could give him an answer. When he was going to give up, he saw Aaron walking in the street. Robert walked to Aaron as fast as he could.

'Aaron! Aaron!' —Robert was calling him. Aaron turned around, saw Robert and kept walking.

'Aaron, please, I need to tell you something important' —said Robert getting near to Aaron.

'What do you want?' —said Aaron almost ignoring Robert.

'My place is empty. Chrissie, Lawrence and Lachlan are gone for one week, this is our chance' —said Robter happy.

'Chance for what?' —said Aaron, who was still walking.

'Our chance to spend some real time together, we don't have to sneak around anymore' —said Robert.

'I'll think about it' —said Aaron and left Robert standing there. Robert was sad, he went to the pub and started drinking alone. Diane saw him being miserable and talked with him.

'Pet, I know how hard it must be to let the love of your life go for a week with her family. But you did the right thing, they needed some family time after everything that has happened' —said Diane, trying to make Robert feel better.

'What?' —said Robert confused, and then he realized what Diane thought that was the reason of his misery.

'That's why your so sad, isn't it?' —said Diane.

'Oh, yeah. Of course it is, I just miss her that's all' —said Robert coming back to his depressive state. Aaron got into the pub and saw Robert all alone drinking by himself.

'Haven't got any mates, have you?' —said Aaron laughing at Robert. Robert looked at him angry. But not angry-agressive, it was more like angry-sad. Aaron could feel how sad Robert was.

'Hey, Rob, are you okay?' —asked Aaron, getting a bit worried about him.

'Yeah, I'm fine' —said Robert.

'Well, I wanted to tell you that I thought about it and it is not the worst idea in the world if we could spend the week together, is it?' —said Aaron. Robert's expression changed inmediately.

'Are you serious?' —asked Robert with the light back in his face.

'Yeah, why not' —said Aaron.

'Fine, fine. So, I guess I'll see you later then' —said Robert getting back to his normal cocky-self. Robert left the bar with a smile in his face.

That night, Aaron went to Home Farm and found Robert in the kitchen, waiting for him.

'Caffee? Tea?' —asked Robert to Aaron.

'Beer?' —asked Robert smiling.

'Beer is okay, thanks' —said Aaron a bit awkward for been there.

'I'm glad you showed up' —said Robert happy.

'Yeah, alright' —said Aaron. Robert gave Aaron a beer and Robert opened one for himself.

'Cheers' —said Robert, he couldn't stop looking at Aaron with desire. After the first sip, Robert started kissing Aaron. At first, Aaron was a bit cold but after a while he started enyoing the moment. They couldn't resist each other anymore and their clothes were gone in matter of time. That week would be one of the best weeks of their lives. However, Chrissie decided to come one day earlier without saying anything to Robert. Aaron and Robert were in bed when they heard Chrissie calling Robert.

'Robert?! I'm back! Come here, love' —said Chrissie don't knowing where her husband was. Aaron and Robert looked at each other and both started panicking. Aaron was barely dressed when Robert took Aaron's stuff and throwed them through the window. Aaron had to hide himself in the wardrobe because Chrissie was going to enter into the room.

'Robert, love. I've been calling you' —said Chrissie coming inside.

'Chrissie, sorry. I didn't hear you. This is a surprise, I wasn't expecting you until tomorrow' —said Robert smiling, faking his happiness for seeing her.

'Well, I couldn't wait to see you, could I?' —said Chrissie getting near to Robert.

'You, lazy boy, it's already 12 o'clock and you are still in bed' —said Chrissie as she started kissing Robert. Robert had his eyes in the wardrobe, where Aaron was seeing everything.

'I love you, Robert' —said Chrissie pushing Robert into the bed.

'Chrissie, your dad and Lachlan, they can hear us' —said Robert trying to avoid Chrissie.

'They're gone. Lachlan wanted to buy some clothes and my dad went with him to Leeds for a while, we've got the place to ourselves for some hours' —said Chrissie huging and kissing Robert.

'But here?' —said Robert, a bit nervous.

'There's something wrong with our own room?' —asked Chrissie as she got more and more near to Robert's body.

'Well, obviously no, but I haven't took a shower since yesterday' —said Robert making excuses.

'Do you want us to take a shower together?' —asked Chrissie smiling at Robert. That was Robert's perfect solution.

'That's actually a really good idea' —said Robert, getting into the bathroom as fast as he could, been followed by Chrissie. Aaron waited until he heard the shower sound and he got off the wardrobe. He started hearing Chrissie's screams in the shower. Aaron was hurt. He left the house crying, he took the stuff that Robert throwed away and went back to the bar.


	5. Feelings

'Are you alright, love?' —Chas asked Aaron, who just appeared at The Woolpack. Aaron didn't answer and went straight to his room. That caught Chas atention.

'This is so weird, this week he barely showed up and then he came back with that face. Something's wrong, Paddy' —said Chas, worried about Aaron.

'Well, it must have something to do with this marriage man he was seeing' —said Paddy, regreting his words almost immediately. Chas changed her facial expression.

'What?' —said Chas, angry.

'Look, Chas, I promised him I wouldn't tell anyone' —said Paddy, realasing what he has done.

'Yeah! But I'm just his mom!' —said Chas.

'I know, and I'm sorry. But you can't tell him that I told ya. He wouldn't tell me anything again' —said Paddy, worried about his mistake. Chas understood his point.

'Okay, I agree with that. Just tell me everything that has been going on with him lately' —said Chas, a bit less angry.

'Okay... He is just... seeing someone' —said Paddy.

'Is that it? He's _seeing_ someone? Can you be a bit more specific?' —Chas was annoyed.

'Well, I don't really know who this _someone_ is but I know he's married and he has got a family and everything'  —said Paddy. Chas was angry again.

'Oh my god! Paddy! Are you telling me this know?! You know he can't handle things like that!' —she said.

'Who can't handle things like that?' —asked Aaron, who just showed up from behind the bar.

'No one' —said Paddy quickly. Chas was nervous as well.

'It's just... Marlon. He's having a hard time' —said Paddy.

'Al right, whatever' —said Aaron. Aaron was dressed like he was going to go running.

'Where are you going?' —asked Chas quickly.

'What does it look like?' —answered Aaron, sarcastic.

'Well, you never know' —said Chas whispering. But Aaron heard her.

'What?' —asked Aaron a bit upset.

'Nothing' —said Chas, quickly, smiling at her son.

'Have fun, love' —said finally Chas.

'Right' —said Aaron, who finally got off the pub to go running.

'You don't think he's going to see this man who's having an affair with, do you?' —asked Chas to Paddy, after a while.

'Well, I really don't know' —said Paddy. In that moment, Robert made his entrance to the pub. He saw Chas and Paddy there and got near.

'Have you seeing Aaron?' —asked Robert, who looked worried.

'Why?' —asked Chas, intrigued.

'He just left. Apparently he was going for a run' —said Paddy. Making Chas angry because she wanted to know the reason first.

'Okay, thanks' —said Robert, who clearly was going to left the pub in that moment but Chas held him.

'You haven't answered me yet' —said Chas so Robert could hear her. Robert was obviously in a rush, but he answered quickly.

'We need to discuss things about the scrapyard. None of your business, anyways' —Robert answered. Chas never liked the way he treated people, so 'charming'.

'Weren't Chrissie and her family away this week? Diane told me' —said Chas, with a fake smile.

'Yes. They came back today. Do you want to send them a 'Welcome back' card or something?' —said Robert annoyed. Chas gave a look to Paddy, who seemed really lost.

'Ok. If you haven't got any other weird questions, I have to go' —said Robert getting out the pub quickly. Chas changed her fake smile as soon as Robert left the pub.

'Our poor Aaron' —said Chas.

'Why you say that for, Chas?' —asked Paddy.

'Don't you see? This married man? It's Robert, obviously. He's been lying to Chrissie all this time' —said Chas angry and then she remembered something. Paddy was still thinking.

'You're saying that Robert is... gay?' —said Paddy confused. And the he added. 'Robert Sudgen?' —apparently he couldn't believe it yet.

'Oh my god, Paddy' —Chas said, suddenly, ignoring what Paddy just said.

'What?' —asked Paddy.

'Do you remember how much Katie tried to tell us that Robert was having an affair with someone?' —said Chas, horrified. Paddy got what she meant.

'Well, yeah. But in the end she gave up with that thought, didn't she?' —said Paddy.

'Are you trying to protect him? He's obviously been having an affair. And the worst thing is, that with our Aaron' —Chas said sad.

* * *

Robert followed Aaron in his Audi. He caught him in the middle of his run.

'Aaron! Aaron!' —Robert yelled. Aaron could notice Robert's presence, he was still in his Audi. Aaron just ignored him.

'Aaron, please listen to me' —said Robert. Getting out of the car.

'What do you want, Robert? Don't you have a wife to be with?' —said Aaron angry, he was still running.

'I just needed to talk to you' —said Robert catching Aaron with his arm. Just then Aaron stopped running.

'About what? About the next time you're gonna throw me away because your wife may realise that you're actually cheating on her, over and over again?' —said Aaron aggressively.

'Aaron, she almost discovered us. You know how bad that would've been' —said Robert, making excuses.

'Yeah, maybe for you' —said Aaron. He started running again, but Robert stopped him.

'You knew what you were getting into' —said Robert, trying to make the problem about Aaron.

'Yeah, well. Maybe I'm done with sneaking around and hiding myself in wardroves' —said Aaron.

'Please, Aaron. Just listen to me' —begged Robert. Aaron got near, really angry at Robert.

'Oh, I'm listening. You're the one that is not listening of anything what I'm saying. _We're done._ You get that? Or you want me to make it clear? I don't want you around me, I don't want your pathetic little excuses and definetly I don't want to look Chrissie's face if she ever finds out about us. So do us a favour and just stay away from me as far as you can because if you still coming back for me I'll have to tell Chrissie what kind of man she's married to' —Aaron said getting near to Robert with a lot of rage. Robert looked at Aaron with anger too.

'Fine. If that's what you want. Then don't came back to me begging for more, because I won't give you another chance. You made it clear, _we're over._ Goodbye, Aaron Livesy' —said Robert before getting into his Audi, leaving Aaron alone. Aaron put his headphones again and started running with a lot of anger inside him. A couple of hours later, Aaron came back to the Woolpack, totally exhausted. Chas and Paddy were waiting for him.

* * *

'Oh, so you finally remember that you have a house' —said Chas, sat in the kitchen's table.

'Mum, I'm really not in the mood' —said Aaron, going for some water.

'Oh, well. It isn't because Chrissie's ruined your dirty plans with her husband coming back early from her trip, is it?' —said Chas. Aaron looked at her totally shocked.

'Wha... what are you on about?' —said Aaron, clearly nervous.

'Oh, don't even try it, Aaron. It's all over your face. _You_ 've been having an affair with Robert Sudgen' —said Chas clear.

'But... how...' —said Aaron who was still in shock.

'Don't try to look for an explanation. What matters is that _you_ lied to me' —said Chas.

'And I know you did' —added Chas clearly upset. Aaron didn't know what to do, he started looking all over the place nervously.

'Mum, you can't tell anyone' —said Aaron, who started crying.

'So, you're accepting that you and Robert have been having an affair all this time?' —said Paddy, who didn't say anything since Aaron came.

'Aaron, I'm sorry. I need to tell Chrissie. Don't you remember all the times that Robert humiliated Katie? Even today, some people still looking at her like she's crazy or something. Not to mention all the problems that that caused to Andy and Kathie's relationship. I can't let down my friend like that' —said Chas and then she stood up. Aaron still didn't know what to do.

'I'm going to see Chrissie, right now' —that last sentence made Aaron panic. 

'Mum, please. You can't do that' —begged Aaron, with tears in his eyes.

'Yes, I can. And I will' —said Chas determinated. Aaron was desperate, he had to think in something quickly. He finally let his anger out.

'Fine' —Aaron looked at Chas in the eyes— 'If you do that, _we're over_. I'll go, and I'll never come back'  —Chas changed her expression from a victory one to a not-really-happy one.

'What?' —she asked, a bit sad because her son was choosing Robert over her.

'You heard me. If you ever say anything to Chrissie, that's the end of you and me' —he said really angry.

'And I meant it' —said Aaron, before going upstairs. Later, that night, Aaron sent Robert a message.

_Tomorrow. In the pub. Is important._

* * *

Robert showed up in the pub the day after. Aaron wasn't there yet, so he ordered a pint... to the wrong person.

'Pint, Chas. Please' —said Robert, Chas couldn't stop looking at him like he was some kind of demon.

'It's just my face, Chas. I can't change it' —said Robert, making fun of Chas' sudden hate.

'How can you lie like that? You dirty scum' —said Chas, causing Robert to change his happiness to annoyence.

'What are you on about?' —said Robert in low voice, looking around so no one could hear what he had to say. But, Aaron showed up and called Robert. Robert followed him to a table away from Chas.

'Do you know what's going on with Chas?' —asked Robert, happy that Aaron was finally around him.

'Yeah, I may have a clue' —said Aaron.

'She knows about us' —said Aaron, finally. Don't looking at Robert because he knew exactly what he was gonna do.

'What?' —said Robert really angry, but in low voice so no one else hear.

'I'm sorry. She found out, I don't know how' —said Aaron, sincerely.

'She found out? That is it? My marriage is over because your _stupid_ mum can't stop getting her nose in your life?'  —Robert's answer made Aaron really angry.

'Listen, mate. Talk to me about my mum like that again, and you're gonna regret it' —said Aaron threating him.

'At least tell me what's she gonna do?' —said Robert.

'She won't do anything. I told her if she ever says something to Chrissie, she and I are over' —said Aaron, disgusted by Robert's reaction.

'Yeah, until she decides that it's time to tell everything to Chrissie, innit?' —said Robert, threating Aaron.

'Look. I couldn't care less about what you think she's gonna do. I just thought that I'd be good to let you know. Now you know why you should make sure that your pint isn't poisoned everytime you come here' —said Aaron, standing up.

'And, by the way, I meant what I said yesterday: _we're over_ ' —said Aaron, before leaving Robert with an angry expression on his face.

* * *

Chas followed Aaron inside the Woolpack.

'Aaron. Are you gonna tell me what was all that about?' —asked Chas angry.

'Mum, listen. I just met him to tell him that you knew about us. And also to remind him that we are over' —said Aaron.

'What do you mean by you two been 'over''? —asked Chas.

'It's the truth. I'm not interested in him anymore' —said Aaron.

'Oh, and you expect me to believe that' —said Chas.

'You can believe what you want. But you've gotta trust me this time' —said Aaron.

'I'm just trying to protect you, love' —said Chas.

'I know. But you need to let me deal with my own problems. I swear I won't let you down' —said Aaron, smiling at his mum.

'Okay, love. I trust you' —she said smiling him back.

'Now, come here' —said Chas opening her arms to hug Aaron.

* * *

After Aaron left him in the pub. Robert was still drinking his pint all alone when Chrissie appeared.

'So, here you are' —Chrissie said.

'Sorry. I came to say hi to Diane and Vic' —said Robert.

'Of course you did' —said Chrissie— 'Now that we're here. Why don't we get some lunch?' —she added.

'Yeah, sure' —said Robert. Robert realized that Chas came back to the barrel, after talking to Aaron, obviously. She was still looking at Robert like he was some kind of disgusting waste. Robert didn't like that but he trusted Aaron. He knew that Aaron would make things right. Because, in the end, he knew that Aaron felt something for him. Maybe not as big as what Robert feels for him, but big enough. Robert couldn't help himself. He was with Chrissie in that exact moment but all his thoughts were about Aaron. About how false he knew the _'we're over'_ thing was. About how it wouldn't be long until they're back together again. That was his meal with Chrissie, thinking about Aaron all the time. They were almost done when Aaron appeared from behind the bar, catching Robert's atention. And also Chas', who was talking to Paddy in the barrel. They were both probably talking about Aaron. About how stupid he was for being with someone like Robert. All these were Robert thoughts until he saw exactly what he didn't want to see. That guy, the one that was eating with Aaron the other day. Robert remembered when he didn't see Aaron for almost two weeks and he was desperate. One day, he finally got to see him and suddenly this guy appeared, from nowhere. Robert was hurt, but he couldn't let Aaron see that. He said some things to this guy to intimidate him. He remember that some days after he and Aaron had sex in the portacabin, so Robert won at the end. He thought that this guy wouldn't show up ever again, but he was wrong. Because he was just there, greeting Aaron like they were friends. And worst of all, Aaron was smiling. He actually looked happy to see him. Chas changed her expression, she didn't have this I-hate-you face anymore. Now it was more like I-really-hope-you-and-my-son-end-up-together smile. Aaron wasn't looking at Robert, he sat in the barrel so Robert could only see his back. Aaron and this guy started laughing, what made Robert even more upset.

'Are you okay?' —asked Chrissie, Robert forgot that she was there.

'Yeah... yeah. What were you saying?' —asked Robert, coming back from his thoughts.

'I was saying that it'd be nice if we could go home, like right now' —said Chrissie, who wasn't angry at all.

'Oh, like... right now?' —asked Robert desperate to see a bit more about Aaron's date.

'Yeah, Rob. I'm really tired' —she said.

'Well, I haven't got the time to actually say 'hi' to Diane and Vic. They were busy. Would you mind if I... catch you later?' —Robert did look desperate.

'Well, if that's what you want. I guess I'll see you at dinner? It'd be nice to start the week together, as a family I mean' —Chrissie said.

'Yeah, I'll definitely catch you for dinner later' —said Robert barely paying atention to Chrissie, he was looking at Aaron and the guy he already saw once.

'Ok, bye' —Chrissie said, kissing Robert and leaving. Robert was relief that Chrissie went home so he could see carefully what was going on between this guy and Aaron. After a while, his pint was over but he was still in there. Chas went to get the dishes of Robert and Chrissie's meal, she didn't miss the oportunity to annoy Robert.

'He lives in Leeds. A really successful enterprising man' —Chas said giving Robert a disgusted smile.

'Fine, and?' —Robert answered.

'Nothing. Looks like Aaron really likes him' —Chas said with the same tone.

'You could say that' —said Robert.

'And the best part is that he's not married' —said Chas.

'Well, not yet' —added Chas before leaving, looking at the couple who seemed to be getting along really well. This last thing got to Robert, who felt a pressure in his chest. It was the first time that he could really loose Aaron forever. Not to mention that the other guy was really good-looking. After a while, Robert ordered another pint (not to Chas obviosuly), and sat there watching Aaron being happy. Chas and Paddy finally joined them. Every time they all laughed, Robert felt this pressure in his chest. Like it must've been him the one making everyone laugh and not this other guy. He was still looking carefully, didn't notice how long he had actually been there. It was almost dinner time when Robert saw the worst thing he could've ever seen. Paddy and Chas weren't there anymore, so the guy took advantage of that and kissed Aaron, who was obviosuly not expecting that. It was a short kiss but Robert felt this pressure in his chest stronger than ever. Robert had his eyes open. Aaron, _his Aaron_ , was kissing someone else in front of him. He remembered then the words _we're over_ in his head, over and over again. He didn't think that Aaron meant them. After the kiss between Aaron and this guy, Aaron stood up and went to the bathrooms. Aaron couldn't handle Robert been there, obviously. Robert wanted to follow him but the guy made it faster. In spite of that, Robert went to the bathrooms anyways, but he didn't enter. He just got near enough to hear what Aaron and this guy were saying.

'I told you I wasn't ready for that' —Aaron was saying.

'I know, and I'm sorry. I just couldn't stand seen your pretty face and don't be able to kiss you' —said the guy, flattering. What made Robert's stomach sick.

'Matt, listen. You know how things have been going around here. It's not an easy time' —said Aaron. Robert knew, at least, that this guy was called 'Matt'.

'Okay, Aaron. I apologise for what I did, but I don't regret it' —'Matt' finally said.

'Well, thanks for listening. But you have to promise me that you won't do that again, unless I do it first' —Aaron said.

'That's a bit unfair, innit?' —said Matt.

'What is?' —said Aaron.

'The fact that you can kiss me whenever you want but I can't kiss you whenever _I want_. What if _you_ want to kiss me and I don't want to?'  —said Matt smiling at him, getting close.

'Well, that's never gonna happen, innit?' —answered Aaron, relaxing a bit more and getting close to Matt. Robert didn't hear more conversation, so he tried to make a quick look on what was going on inside. He regret it the moment after he did it. Aaron was kissing Matt, _Aaron_ was kissing Matt. And obviously Matt didn't mind been kissed by someone like Aaron. Matt put his arms around Aaron's waist, and Aaron had his hands in Matt's neck. Robert couldn't stop looking, with a shocked face (more like angry). When he felt that they were going to end their kiss, he hide himself in the entrance again, to listen what they've got to say next.

'I've got an empty flat in Leeds, if you feel like it' —said Matt, making Robert anger increase even more.

'Well, maybe not today' —said Aaron, what made Robert smile.

'I've got work tomorrow. But I'm free this Friday' —added Aaron, what made Robert's smile disappear.

'Are you? Do you want to visit me? I've got a pool' —said Matt, smiling at Aaron.

'Well, just come and find me. I'll be waiting for you' —said Aaron.

'Friday, then' —said Matt. After this last sentence, Robert didn't want to hear them anymore and get off from there as fast as he could. Vic saw him taking his jacket with a face like someone just punched him in the balls and tried to talk to him.

'Rob, are you okay?' —she asked. But Robert didn't answer very well.

'Vic, I'm not in the mood' —Robert said.

'Did you have a fight with Chrissie or something?' —she asked.

'Vic, I've gotta go. Please get out of my way' —Robert said and Vic did as he said. He finally got off the pub and got in his Audi. Inside his car, he received a call from Chrissie and all he did was throw away his cellphone to the back of the car. He was angry. Aaron was with someone else. _His_ Aaron was with someone else, and there was nothing he could do to impide that.


	6. Keys

Aaron said goodbye to Matt, who was thrilled for seeing Aaron at Friday. After that, Cain asked him if he could close the garage as a favour. Aaron accepted. Aaron was closing the garage when he felt someone's presence behind him.

'Looks like you had fun today' —said Robert serious, getting near to Aaron.

'Yeah, well. No one asked you to stick around' —answer Aaron, almost ignoring Robert.

'It's fine with me, you know. If you're seeing someone else, I don't care' —said Robert.

'Okay. Are we done know? Because I am' —said Aaron finishing his labour. Robert took Aaron from the arm and saw him in the eyes.

'You can see as many people as you want. You know that at the end I'm gonna be the only one that you're gonna end up thinking about' —said Robert, getting near to Aaron's mouth. Aaron looked away.

'Rob, you better do one' —said Aaron angry, getting near aggressively. Robert took advantage of that and took Aaron's keys of the garage and opened the garage's door.

'What the hell are you doing?' —said Aaron angry.

'Get inside' —said Robert.

'What are you playing at? Give me the keys now, Cain is gonna be angry if I don't close this place' —said Aaron loosing his patience. Robert got inside the garage.

'I think you may have to come and look for them' —said Robert from inside. Aaron was really angry, he got inside the garage with a lot of anger.

'I swear, Robert. Stop wasting my time and give me the keys now' —said Aaron as he entered inside the garage. He heard the door closing behind him, Robert closed the garage's door with the keys. Aaron turn around and saw him trying to lock them up. He lost his patience.

'Okay, Robert. Give the keys now or I swear to god...' —said Aaron clenching his fists.

'Or what? You're gonna beat me up?' —said Robert laughing. Aaron pushed Robert against the wall taking his t-shirt with his hands.

'Robert do one or I'll have to make you' —said Aaron angry.

'If you want the keys, you'll have to find them' —said Robert smiling to Aaron as he put the keys inside his underwear. Aaron looked down and saw was Robert was doing. Aaron laughed at Robert and put his hands inside Robert's underwear, touching Robert's cock and taking the keys away. Robert's heart started to beat really fast. That action made Robert turned on, but after Aaron did that, he went straight to the door to open it. Robert was still a bit in shock but as soon as he realized that Aaron was trying to leave he went straight to the door to stop Aaron.

'Don't' —said Robert stopping Aaron.

'Don't what?' —asked Aaron angry.

'Don't leave...' —said Robert getting really near to Aaron's mouth and body. Aaron's anger disappeared eventually. Looking at Robert's eyes.

'Rob, I can't do this' —said Aaron a bit sad, looking away.

'Why? No one's stopping you' —said Robert kissing Aaron's neck. Aaron was letting Robert kiss him.

'Robert, I really can't. My mum... Paddy... Matt' —said Aaron. The last name made Robert angry, and he stoped kissing Aaron.

'Matt? What about him?' —asked Robert angry.

'Well, I mean. I've seen him couple times, he and I might start something... you know, something properly' —Aaron's words made Robert's heart beat really fast from anger.

'No, Aaron, I don't know' —said Robert looking at Aaron with anger. Aaron was looking down but Robert took Aaron's chin with his hands making Aaron look at him in the eyes.

'Listen, Aaron. _You're mine_ , no one else can have you. Just me, you get that?' —said Robert getting near enough to Aaron's mouth.

'But, Rob...' —said Aaron sad. But Robert didn't let Aaron finish his sentence, he just kissed him with passion. Robert missed Aaron's lips so much. After the kiss, they couldn't control theirselves and the clothes were all around the place in seconds. They got into the a black car that was there for a service. Totally naked, Aaron kissed Robert chest as Robert had his hands in Aaron's head. Aaron went down slowly until he met Robert's little friend. Robert moaned of pleassure. After a while playing with Robert's friend, Aaron kissed Robert passionately. They were in the garage for an hour or something. Aaron and Robert were lying down in the black car after a long session of wild sex. Aaron was resting in Robert's chest when Robert got a text, it was from Chrissie.

'I've gotta go' —said Robert looking at his cellphone, getting off the car.

'What? Why?' —said Aaron complaning.

'I forgot that I promised Chrissie to be there for dinner' —said Robert.

'Ah, okay' —said Aaron dissapointed.

'I'm sorry, Aaron. I'll try to make it up to you' —said Robert.

'Don't bother' —say Aaron, getting dressed.

'Hey, don't be like that' —said Robert with a sweet voice as he kissed Aaron.

'See you around, dirty little grease monkey' —said Robert before leaving, what made Aaron blush.

 


	7. Is it over?

The next day Aaron felt guilty for being with Robert. Of course that last night was a mistake. He felt like, somehow, he was cheating on Matt. Aaron knew that they weren't anything official yet, but they probably will. Matt is exactly what everyone is looking for in a relationship. Robert, on the other hand, had problems at Home Farm for not coming for dinner the day before. Chrissie was angry. Robert had to stay at home all day. Aaron received a text from Matt.

_Can't wait 'til Friday ;-)_

Aaron smiled at the thought that someone was thinking about him. He wasn't sure what to do. Because on one hand he had Robert, the cheating husband, and on the other hand he had Matt, the push business man that was single and was damn good-looking. He was starting to feel alone because in the whole day Robert didn't show up even once. Aaron replied Matt's text.

_Me neither. If you could come before I wouldn't mind : )  
_

Aaron was actually quite happy for being with someone like Matt. But he was also afraid of losing him if he ever got to find out things from Aaron's past that might ruin everything. After a while, Matt finally replied Aaron's text.

_I'll surprise you before then (-;_

Aaron smiled, he was finally having a real relationship with someone that was worth it. But then he remembered why couldn't he be totally happy with Matt. A part of him still couldn't stop thinking about Robert, someone that had threated him like dirt. Someone who told him that they were nothing. Even when Aaron gave everything for him, Robert could just think about himself, and the things he wanted. He doesn't care about other people but himself. How could Aaron be in love with someone like him? He was everything that Aaron hated in people. Yesterday Aaron made a mistake, he let Robert win again. He let him think that he still can do whatever he wants whenever he wants. But Aaron was going to prove that Robert was wrong. That people get tired of his games, especially Aaron. Aaron found the opportunity of being properly happy and he wasn't going to waste it for being someone else's side in the edge.

The day after, Matt surpised Aaron in the Scrapyard when he was finishing his day work. Aaron smiled at him when Matt came, but Matt was expecting a bit more.

'You can try to look more excited for seeing me' —joked Matt.

'Yeah, sorry. Today was a long day' —said Aaron giving Matt another smile.

'You aren't very touchy, are you?' —said Matt opening his arms.

'C'mon. Hug me, I've missed you' —said Matt smiling. Aaron made as Matt said, and hug him shyly. Feeling Matt's body made him relax. After everything that was going on with him, it was nice to feel someone else's affection. Even if it wasn't Robert's. He kept repeating to himself that with the time he would stop thinking about Robert and Matt would be the only one that he'd think of. The hug between him and Matt was a bit long, something that didn't bother him at all. What Aaron didn't realise was that a pair of eyes were looking at the two of them hidden behind a car. Robert went to the Scrapyard looking for Aaron and he saw him and Matt hugging. Robert felt again this pressure in his chest. There was nothing he could do. He wasn't in a possition to ask for explanations. Robert thought that after what happened between him and Aaron couple of days ago would stop Aaron seeing this lad. But the lad was there. He wasn't supposed to be there. Robert thought that they weren't going to see each other again until Friday, and he would do something to impide this meeting between the two of them. He was angry, but also a bit sad. He was losing Aaron, and he knew it. After Matt and Aaron got inside the portacabin, Robert went straight to his car. He was so angry, the Scrapyard was supposed to be the place where he and Aaron could continue their affair without people noticing it. Not the place for Aaron and Matt. Robert drove the way back to Home Farm but he suddenly burst into tears. He stopped the car and dried them quickly. He wasn't going to let them be happy, he wasn't sure how. But Aaron couldn't be happy with anyone else if it wasn't him. Robert wanted Aaron to himself.

The day after, Thursday, Robert went to the pub. Even if Chrissie was still angry with Robert, he would work something out to keep her happy. Today was about trying to sabotage Aaron and Matt's relationship. Aaron wasn't there as Robert thought. But Chas was there, she looked at him like he was dirt, and she had her reasons. He didn't stay longer and went to the Scrapyard to look for Aaron. He saw him inside the portacabin talking with someone in the phone. Robert entered and sat in front of Aaron, who was annoyed by Robert's presence. Aaron was still in the phone.

'Yeah. No, I'm doing as you told me. Yeah, I've already called our clients' —Robert didn't know who was Aaron talking to.

'Well, I've missed you too' —said Aaron smiling, but when he saw Robert in the eyes his smile disappeared.

'I gotta go, it's lunch time and we've been talking too much already' —said Aaron to the phone.

'Bye, see you tomorrow' —said finally Aaron droping the phone and ignoring Robert. Robert was still sat there in front of Aaron just looking at him.

'Do you want something?' —asked Aaron looking some papers.

'I haven't invested in this business so you could talk with him all day' —said Robert aggressively.

'Whatever, is that it? I'm going to eat lunch now. So, if you don't mind' —said Aaron standing up and trying to leave. But Robert stopped him.

'I mean it. I don't want you anywhere near him' —said Robert threating Aaron. But that made Aaron laugh.

'Seriously, Robert?' —said Aaron laughing at Robert, who was still angry.

'You can't tell me what to do. So just get lost, Robert' —said finally Aaron trying to leave again. But Robert stopped him again.

'If you don't, I'll have to ask for the money that I've spent here' —said Robert looking at Aaron in the eyes.

'You're joking me' —answered Aaron, who couldn't believe Robert words.

'You heard me, if you still want this place. You have to stop seeing him' —after this words, Aaron pushed Robert away. He was really angry at Robert. Why did he always manage to make things worst. The day after, Aaron finished his work and went to the pub and waited for Matt. Aaron was sad because he didn't know what to do. It was the Scrapyard or Matt. And considering all the effort that he had put in the business, and also Adam who worked really hard to make the Scrapyard what it was. Matt finally arrived, he sat with Aaron and ordered a pint. Matt could see that something was wrong with Aaron. Aaron was a bit lost in his thoughts.

'So, are you going to tell me what's going on?' —asked Matt.

'It's nothing' —answered Aaron clearly sad.

'You know you can tell me everything, right?' —said Matt. Aaron breathed deep, and looked at Matt. He was going to tell him that there was nothing going on but Robert suddenly entered to the pub. Robert saw at Aaron and Matt and then looked at Aaron in the eyes with a clearly bothered face. Aaron was afraid of Robert was taking his money out of the business.

'So...' —said Matt. Aaron forgot completely that Matt was still there. Aaron finally decided to tell him what was going on.

'Well...' —said Aaron.

'Well...' —replied Matt.

'Do you remember the tall blond that was here the other day? The one that invested money in the Scrapyard? The one that is just there drinking a pint with Vic' —said Aaron making Matt to turn his head around to see Robert.

'What about him?' —asked Matt.

'Well, he wants his money back' —said Aaron with a bit of anger in his voice.

'What? Why?' —asked Matt.

'I don't know. But he does want his money back. And I don't know what to do. I've worked so hard in that business, Matt' —said Aaron with wet eyes. He didn't know if it was of anger or sadness.

'Hey, don't worry' —said Matt hugging Aaron— 'Everything's gonna be okay, yeah?' —said Matt making Aaron smile. After the hug, Aaron went to the bathroom to put some water on his face. In the bathroom, he felt someone's presence behind him. He thought it was Matt.

'I told you to wait for me in the table, babe. We're going to yours in a second' —said Aaron before turning around and realizing who really was there. It was Robert, with a really not very friendly expression on his face.

'What do you want, Robert?' —asked Aaron disgusted by Robert.

'Aaron, I told you something' —said Robert. That made Aaron look at him with hate.

'Robert, please. Don't do this to me, you know how hard Adam and I have worked in that place' —said Aaron upset.

'You should've thought about that before' —said Robert angry.

'Robert, if you do that I'm never going to forgive you' —said Aaron. That made Robert's angry expression change. He realized that his selfishness was going to make him lose Aaron. And this time it'd be forever.

'Fine' —said Robert— 'You can keep the money. And if you want to keep seeing Matt, you can' —Robert words let Aaron shocked.

'I'm sorry, Aaron. If you really don't want me anymore, I'll be out of your way then' —said Robert hurt.

'Robert, don't be like that' —said Aaron touched by Robert words.

'We can still be friends' —said Aaron.

'I'd like that' —said Robert. He was really hurt but being friends with Aaron was better than losing him completely.

'Okay, thanks' —said Aaron suddenly smiling at Robert. Robert was a bit lost until he felt Aaron huging him. What was weird because Aaron doesn't hug people really often. Robert hold Aaron knowing that that hug might be the end of them as something else than friends. After Aaron walked away from there, a part of Robert fell apart. It was over, Aaron finally met someone else. After a while, Robert also got off the bathroom and went to sit next to Victoria.

'Is everything alright, Rob?' —asked Victoria.

'Yeah, why do you ask?' —said Robert.

'I don't know. I just see you a bit... down' —answered Vic.

'Well, I'm okay. I just had a fight with Chrissie. Nothing serious, though' —lied Robert. Victoria nodded and supported Robert. Aaron and Matt weren't there anymore, they might have finally gone out.

Meanwhile, Aaron, who was sat next to Matt in the way to Leeds, couldn't stop thinking in Robert words. Robert threats were his twisted way of showing Aaron how far he could get for him. But when Robert realized he might lose him forever if he did that, he stopped. Robert and him finally were in good termns. Well, kind of. Was Robert finally letting him be happy with someone else? Aaron asked himself. Does that mean that Robet wasn't interested in him anymore? That Robert finally realized that Aaron wasn't worth the effort? Aaron couldn't stop thinking in Robert even when Matt was at his side. And, in Home Farm, Robert couldn't stop thinking about Aaron even if Aaron was with someone else and even if he was with Chrissie having dinner in that exact moment.


	8. Just a drink

"What do you want?" —asked Chas from behind the counter to Robert who was hoping to see Aaron this time. They hadn't spoken for weeks by then and Robert was starting to get really desperate. 

"Is Diane here?" —asked Robert trying to get inside. 

"No. She's out with Doug. Something else?" —said Chas annoyed. Robert hopes were decreasing even more. 

"Pint, please" —said Robert taking seat in the bar stool. Chas looked at him like always and got him what he wanted. After a while Chas was getting more and more annoyed by Robert's presence. 

"He's out" —said Chas, Robert looked at her confused. 

"Why should I care?" —answered Robert. He wasn't going to let Chas win. 

"This weeks have been awesome for him and Matt" —replied a happy Chas. 

"Good for him" —answered Robert trying to hide his discomfort. Robert received a text from Chrissie. 

_Where are you? We need to close this deal today_

Robert had forgotten about the deal completely. He ended his pint as fast as he could and got out the bar. Robert was getting in his car when he saw Aaron in the distance. Robert ran to catch Aaron, who was walking in the opposite direction. 

"Aaron!" —Robert called him when he was near enough. Aaron turned around and saw Robert. Aaron didn't answer he just looked at him like he was in a hurry. 

"Aaron, I haven't seen you in ages" —said Robert standing up in front of Aaron. Aaron was a bit annoyed because he really was in a hurry. 

"What do you want, Robert?" —asked Aaron. 

"Hey, what's that. I thought you and me were mates" —said Robert smiling at him. Aaron looked at Robert with an inexpressive face. There was a short awkward silence, interrupted by Aaron. 

"I've gotta go" —said Aaron before turning around and start walking until Robert stopped him. 

"Wait, Aaron" —asked Robert standing in front of him, again. 

"What?" —asked Aaron annoyed. 

"Just... I was just... wondering if you want to have a drink with me... today maybe?" —asked Robert. 

"Can't. Already got plans" —answered Aaron quickly. Robert thought about which plans Aaron would have (and with who) and he got angry but he didn't show it. 

"Well... what about tomorrow?" —asked Robert kindly, trying to connect his eyes with Aaron's. 

"As mates... of course" —added an awkward Robert who wasn't getting an answer. 

"Fine. See you at the pub, I'll text you the time" —said Aaron quickly what made Robert smiled maybe a bit too much. Aaron left almost immediately after that. Robert took a while to think about what just happened, but he was interrupted by a phone call. It was Chrissie. 

"Robert, I told you to come home immediately. The investors are already here. You better be here before they leave" —said an angry Chrissie. 

After that, Robert went straight back to Home Farm to close the deal. He made a really good job with the investors and Chrissie ended up really happy. 

"Thanks god you're back, Robert. After this weeks that you've been having problems with the business, it's good to know that you've made an incredible job with one of the most important deals of the year" —said Chrissie after all the investors were gone. Robert just smiled at her. Robert knew that the last few weeks haven't been his best ones. Chrissie noticed it and she was even talking about giving Robert one or two free weeks to rest from all the work that suddenly was a bit too much for him. Chrissie was scared because the deal that Robert just made was one of the most important ones, and after Robert being like that the last few weeks she thought he might screw it all up. But he didn't, and she was happy for it. 

"I think we should celebrate" —said Chrissie lying in bed with Robert by her side. 

"What do you mean?" —asked Robert. 

"I mean. Today was a great deal. What about tomorrow we go to the city for lunch in this new famous restaurant" —said Chrissie smiling at Robert. Robert didn't know what to say. He was thinking about Aaron and him tomorrow at the pub having a drink. Robert knew that he couldn't cancel Aaron after all the effort he had put on they going for a drink. And Aaron probably wouldn't take him back in another date. Was it even a date? Not really. But Robert was still excited for it. 

"Yes? No? Maybe?" —asked Chrissie a bit angry for Robert's silence. 

"Well... Look, Chrissie. I promised Diane and Victoria I'd have a drink with them tomorrow" —said Robert. 

"Cancel them, then. Is not like you don't see them everyday anyways" —said Chrissie this time angry. 

"Also because tomorrow is Thursday. What about Friday?" —asked Robert. Chrissie was thinking about it. 

"Fine. If you want to go at Friday, we'll go at Friday" —said Chrissie who was still angry. 

"Thanks, Chriss. You're the best" —said Robert smiling and giving her a kiss. 

The day after, Robert was waiting anxiously for Aaron's text. It was already lunch time, so Robert went to the pub to see if Aaron was around. When Robert was in he entrance of the pub, he received Aaron's text. 

_Now_

That was everything. Robert smiled at his cell phone and got into the pub. He saw Aaron sat at the counter, he already had a pint. Robert got near an Aaron realized that Robert was already there. 

"Well, that was fast" —said Aaron joking. 

"I couldn't wait to see ya" —answered Robert smiling at him, what made Aaron blush. 

"Mates don't say things like that" —said Aaron avoiding visual contact with Robert. 

"Don't they?" —asked Robert playfully. 

They were chatting a having a good time. At first, Aaron was a bit awkward with the situation but soon he got used to the feeling of talking with Robert in public. Vic suddenly appeared from behind the kitchen. 

"I didn't know you were here" —said Vic getting near to the pair. Robert loved Vic, but this time he was annoyed by her interrupting him and Aaron. 

"I just came for a drink" —said Robert smiling. He was hoping that Vic would go soon. 

"Look at you. You're all happy. Have you sorted things out with Chrissie?" —asked Victoria, making Robert and Aaron feel awkward. 

"Yes, we haven't been fighting that much, actually" —answered Robert. 

"Oh, I thought you and her were having problems. I mean, after the miserable face you've been carry on the last few weeks" —pointed Vic innocently. Aaron looked down after that. Robert felt embarrassed. 

"What do you mean? It must have being your imagination" —said Robert trying to lie and failing. 

"It's okay, Rob. All marriages have their problems. You don't need to be ashamed of them, the good thing is that now you've sorted everything out and everyone is happy, right?" —said Vic before Marlon called her. 

"Aaron, I swear. I haven't been miserable because I didn't see you" —spilled out Robert. 

"I never said that" —answered Aaron a bit awkward with Robert being like that. Robert felt even more embarrassed. 

"So..." —said Robert after a small awkward silence. 

"How are you and..." —asked Robert not wanting to say the name. 

"Matt" —completed Aaron. 

"Yeah" —added Robert. 

"We're fine" —said Aaron quickly. Another small awkward silence. 

"What about you and Chrissie?" —added Aaron a bit awkward. 

"We're fine" —answered Robert. 

After a while, they stopped being awkward and start having a laugh together. Robert more than Aaron, he couldn't stop himself of being happy around Aaron. Everyone could see it. It was already one hour that they were together in the bar when Chrissie came and saw Robert there. 

"I thought you were meeting Vic and Diane" —said Chrissie getting near to Robert and Aaron. 

"Yeah, unfortunately they were busy" —said Robert trying to put his best smile. 

"I was just about have some lunch" —added Robert quickly. Chrissie sat at Robert's side. 

"That sounds great. Do you mind if I join?" —asked Chrissie to Robert and Aaron making them feel awkward. Chrissie was still grateful with Aaron for not charging her for that quick job and helping her to find the car she gave Robert as a weeding present. 

"I don't mind. I was just leaving" —said Aaron quickly, standing up. Aaron said goodbye to Chrissie and Robert and got off the pub. Chrissie didn't notice the annoyance in his voice. 

"He's such a nice lad" —said Chrissie. Robert was also a bit annoyed by Chrissie interrupting his drink with Aaron. They had lunch together in the pub and then went back to Home Farm.


End file.
